IN MEMORIE
by Narcissa Malfoy.56
Summary: el preludio es un anuncio. Cuidate cuando se acerca porque siempre vaticina muchos cambios... y en esta vida no se sabe si son para bien o para mal
1. Chapter 1

°°°In memorie°°°

Capitulo I. Elliot

Bajaba por el camino de siempre, el sol a medio despertar anunciaban un dia nevado de invierno, los pies seguros vigilaban cada paso hacia el destino predeterminado. El cabello rubio bailaba con el viento helado que al tiempo quitaba el ligero rubor de las suaves mejillas. Las manos cómodamente en los bolsillos de un pantalón negro, que delineaba las ágiles piernas, arremolinaban en la espalda un gabán café oscuro, largo casi hasta el piso, dejando al descubierto la camisa beige que ocultaba placidamente la figura debajo de esta.

Todo sugería una nevada

Respiraba hondo, dejando el aire en forma de vapor flotando como un objeto mas del paisaje. La sonrisa acompañaba los ahora pálidos labios, había algo especial en ese tres de octubre, la luz promiscua del sol brillaba en los dorados ojos haciendo que todo intento de frió alrededor de él languideciera.

Se dirigía al hospital, su ex novia trabajaba ahí como enfermera, ex novia por que ahora era su esposa y pese al estado de embarazo tan avanzado en el que ella se encontraba no quiso dejar de trabajar, razón por la cual el tomaba el mismo camino casi todas las mañanas para recogerla, llevarla a casa y hacerla descansar mientras preparaba una buena cantidad de chocolate caliente.

Compraron una casita, casi a las afueras del poblado en el que vivían cuando se casaron. Ellos se conocieron, dos año atrás, en condiciones no favorables y mucho menos lindas, pero lo justo para permitir que ambas almas se acercaran y no les quedara lugar a dudas: sin importar lo que sucediera ellos iban a estar siempre el uno para el otro.

En el hospital se encontró con que su mujer estaba en la sala de maternidad, a ella siempre le gustó estar rondando por ahí desde que se casó soñando con la idea de darle un hijo a su esposo, siempre con la misma rutina que parecía cada dia hacerlos mas felices. La bella enfermera pese al blanco reinante, mantenía una cálida sonrisa y ni la ventisca más fría lograba desaparecer el tímido rubor de las mejillas de la mujer, su tez blanca estaba enmarcada por el cabello castaño, liso, mas hermoso que su esposo juraba jamás haber visto. Los ojos límpidos y joviales, del color de las almendras mezclado con toques de verde natural y rayos de sol, sonreían cuando el alma se sentía tan cerca del hombre al cual juro amar eternamente. El camino era largo pero nunca tedioso, se cubrían mutuamente con un abraso cómodo, reían de buena gana con las cosas que los clientes le contaban a él mientras reparaba las cosas que le traían y de vez en cuando se dedicaban deliciosos besos cargados del azúcar que da el hecho de saber que hay algo en común. Amor...

Isabel Arcenaux, era el nombre de esta amable y afortunada mujer, encontró a este apuesto joven luego de una extraña explosión en las cercanías, ella había escuchado todo el revuelo que el suceso había provocado dos años atrás y decidió ayudar voluntariamente, en ese momento decidió que hiba a ser enfermera. Muchas cosas pasaron ese dia pero lo mas importante fue el hallazgo del joven herido, totalmente magullado, sobre todo el torso, por el metal destrozado de sus prótesis mecánicas. No sabia nada de si mismo, no recordaba nada en su pasado, absolutamente nada, solo alquimia y como ser un buen ejemplar de humano, por esto la enfermera resolvió llamarlo Elliot. Luego de un buen tiempo, casi ocho meses, de estar en observación y en recuperación, los médicos decidieron darle de alta y fue entonces cuando le pidió matrimonio a Isabel. Así fue como finalmente Elliot e Isabel Arcenaux contrajeron nupcias en medio de las festividades del pueblo, añadiendo al ambiente festivo el feliz acontecimiento de dos almas que se habían perdido en el cosmos y ahora se unían por fin. Elliot no era del tipo convencional de hombres, al parecer de la enfermera. Desde que lo conoció él mostró una incasable motivación a recuperarse y casarse con ella, siempre estaba haciendo algo, investigando, haciendo preguntas, observando y de vez en cuando escuchando.

Desde que lo vio en el hospital por primera vez Isabel se sintió atraída por él pero nunca se lo dijo, fue el mismo Elliot el que dio el primer paso en esa relación. Era algo extraño al principio, no tanto por la diferencia de edades sino por las estaturas: Isabel era mas alta que su hombre misterioso, pero eso se arreglo con el tiempo. Ahora era el rubio mas alto que ella, también se veía un poco mayor, eso si que no lo sabría precisar con perfección la enfermera ya que no lo conocía de antes, no sabia su edad exacta, pero si se veía mucha madurez en esos ojos dorados. Tan extrañamente dorados… tan amadamente dorados…

Pero siempre fue una obsesión para ella saber quien era en verdad ese Elliot

Elliot fue el nombre del hermano mayor de Isabel que murió en un penoso accidente en una mina, en Xenotime, y el apellido de la familia quedo como Arcenaux, ya que no valía la pena ponerse mas nombres falsos.

Por su parte Elliot adoraba a Isabel por haberle dado esperanza cuando de había olvidado del significado de esa palabra, por brindarle una sonrisa junto con el sol, por haberle recordado la felicidad y por haberle enseñado el amor y sus intrincados e íntimos secretos. Ambos compartían el misterio de una familia que por alguna razón debió desaparecer para finalmente encontrar la calma al otro lado de la tormenta.

Al llegar a casa Elliot hizo que Isabel se recostara en el sillón de la sala, como siempre solía hacerlo ya que Isabel se negaba a ir a descansar en la cama, mientras la dulce cotidianidad le demandaba preparar el chocolate.

Tranquilo en la cocina, encendió el fuego, puso la leche a hervir y dispuso sus pensamientos en la tormenta de invierno que acababa de empezar cuando un grito desde la sala interrumpió la meditación del rubio obligándolo a salir corriendo.

Elliot! Elliot ven pronto!- Isabel nunca había gritado con tal urgencia

Amor, que pasa! Porqu...- las palabras se interrumpieron al ver a Isabel respirando hondo y con un quejido sofocado causado por las contracciones.

Elliot… creo... creo que ya es hora!- apenas logro decir la pobre mujer mientras otra contracción la obligaba a apretar los labios

Llamare a un doctor, esta bien? Respira tranquila, vendré en un minuto!- en el fondo no quería separarse de ella, pero no podía permitir tampoco que diera a luz sola, al menos el no sabia nada de partos, a pesar de que la situación en la que se encontraba ahora le parecía de algún modo familiar. Desgraciadamente afuera la tormenta no dejaba dar ni un solo paso y el solo hecho de haberse asomado ya era un suplicio para sus prótesis que se congelaban con solo imaginarlo. Pensó en usar la alquimia, y lo iba a hacer cuando en ese momento diviso a la Señora Brodie, la única vecina que tenían metros a la redonda, era la única esperanza. De todas maneras era una vieja sabia.

Señora Brodie!- grito Elliot con todas sus fuerzas para evitar que la tormenta se llevara sus palabras. -¡SEÑORA BRODIE!.

OH! Elliot- la anciana giro la cabeza y camino hacia el desesperado hombre que la evocaba como si fuera un ángel salvador, y de verdad que en esos momentos lo era- que pasa muchacho?- pregunto una vez estuvo mas cerca.

Ayúdeme- suplico Elliot, jadeante por el esfuerzo de llamar a su vecina y por mantenerse caliente aun cuando sus partes mecánicas se lo impedían, luego reparando en el frió que seguramente sentía la solicita anciana agregó una invitación a pasar a la casa.

Que pasa Elliot!- insistió la señora Brodie mientras se dirigían trabajosamente a la casa Arcenaux

Es Isabel, mi esposa, esta dando a luz y yo...

En serio!- interrumpió la anciana- pobres muchachos... vamos rápido, RÁPIDO! No hay tiempo que perder!- la anciana increíblemente arrastro al preocupado hombre. Cuando por fin entraron la señora Brodie rápidamente se quito el abrigo, se sacudió la nieve restante y le dicto una lista de cosas al solicito Elliot. Luego de unas angustiosas horas el nuevo bebe conoció la luz del hogar y fue nombrado Alphonse. Alphonse por que Elliot no podía pensar en otro nombre para este bebe de cabello rubio oscuro, casi castaño, y ojos como los de su madre. Se le dispuso el apellido Arcenaux. Alphonse Arcenaux nació junto con la tormenta de invierno mas fuerte que hubiera azotado el humilde poblado, obligando a la señora Brodie, ahora llamada Abuela Brodie, a quedarse junto con la joven familia.

En los ojos de Elliot solo había orgullo y amor paternal, su hijo, ¡SU HIJO! Él iba a ser la nueva razón de su existencia. Por él y por su esposa iba a sortear todo tipo de obstáculos, solo por verlos felices. Isabel, ella si estaba agotada, el cuerpo níveo había soportado el dolor mas tremendo que la naturaleza creadora poseía, pues este hijo que estuvo creciendo en ella durante nueve meses resulto ser un robusto y saludable bebe. Todas las fuerzas contenidas en el acto supremo de dar a luz se desvanecieron con el primer llanto de vida emitido por la criatura. Isabel tenia un espíritu fuerte, pero ahora solo quería dormir, en el mundo no hay nada como traer vida, puede que sea algo feliz pero es también agotador.

La Abuela Brodie ayudaba en lo que podía para poner a la mujer mas cómoda, ella no era la madre de ninguno de los dos nuevos padres pero se comportaba como tal ya que, hasta donde se sabia, ninguno de los dos tenia familia. Los padres de Isabel murieron de una enfermedad poco antes que el hermano mayor en el mismo Xenotime, ya iban a ser casi ocho años, Isabel no se encontraba con su familia, estaba estudiando en el poblado en el cual ahora vivía junto con la Señora Brodie y con Marie, la única hija de la amable señora.

Cuando Isabel se durmió Elliot la llevo suavemente escaleras arriba, hasta la cama de dos plazas, atrás la Señora Brodie cargaba al bebe Alphonse, el cual también descansaba, el mundo es un lugar muy complejo y se necesitan muchas energías para seguir descubriendo, y una vez ubicada la dulce imagen de la madre con su hijo en brazos, Elliot dispuso una habitación contigua para la Abuela. Acomodó las cobijas y proporciono mullidos almohadones a la anciana, pese a todo ella no durmió, miraba la pared que daba a la habitación donde dormía ahora Isabel, como si de alguna manera podría llegar a traspasarla. Luego de unas horas se envolvió en las múltiples cobijas y se dirigió a la habitación contigua. Ahí encontró al joven de cabello dorado sumido en el mas tierno sueño, abrazando fervorosamente con su única mano humana la cansada cabeza de su esposa y con su brazo de automail rodeando a ambos, la cabeza apoyada en el hombro izquierdo sugería el prolongado tiempo que había invertido en la contemplación de su hijo... su hijo. La Señora Brodie se quedo un rato en silencio admirando la escena desde el umbral de la puerta, luego, levantando su inconsciente maternal, cubrió con una de las múltiples cobijas en las que se había envuelto a Elliot, protegiéndolo del frío. Acerco una silla y vigilo el sueño de los tres hasta el amanecer y el final de la tormenta...

Pasarían seis años antes de que la verdadera tormenta se desatara.

bien, si me quieren linchar entonces al menos esperen hasta la segunda entrega del fic (XD) ahi decidiran si es necesario que gasten sus energias en acabar con mi existencia o si es tan malo como para dejarme vivir porque la verdad no vale la pena..

jejeje, cualquier duda, comentario, critica, chiste, receta, bomba, antrax, vacuna, perro, gato, perico, chocolate, veneno, etc, etc por favor a reviews

¡gracias!


	2. Chapter 2

bueno, bueno, he aqui el segundo capitulo de esta rosa historia... va especialmente dedicado a mi unico review (TmT arigatoooo) ArehFullFreak... pero solo una cosa te advierto Areh.. las cosas no van a ser tan rosadas por siempre...

seh, esta historia la verdad no cansara demasiado... buajajaja

ap! otra cosa que se me olvido el anteerior capi y por lo cual casi me lanzo un zapato.. EJEM!

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist es propiedad de Himoru Arakawa sensei... la historia aqui escrita no tiene animo de lucro ni enriquecimiento ilicito, no se violan los derechos de autor salvo en algunos casos de extrema urgencia, solo hechos para continuar la historia y darle un poco de sentido, si en algun caso los lectores sienten que mis acciones y/o palabras son inapropiadas estan en su libre derecho de demandar, pero cualquier tipo de atentado de palabra u omision contra mi persona (incluyendo enajenacion mental) sera duramente castigado por la justicia competente, en el anterior concepto se incluyen cualquier tipo de correspondencia que tenga incluida una bomba, armas biologicas (incluyendo las no menos mortales medias de deportista), canciones de los 80´s, videos de barney o de los teletubbies, objetos decorativos con los susodichos programas grabados, brocoli, perejil y/o un abogado.

gracias por la atencion recibida.

ahora continuen por favor... ¡y por lo k mas quieran, dejen un review!

**Capítulo II: Tringham**

-¡mami!-- unas manitas se movían en el aire queriendo acercar al ser querido lo más pronto posible.

-Vamos Al!-- dijo animado el padre del pequeño. Al, le parecía tan hermosamente familiar llamar a su hijo de esa manera. Lo hacía con un tono cariñoso, que no pertenecía a un hijo sino a un hermano, y se preguntaba porque, pero al llamar así a su hijo, inmediatamente una imagen de unos ojos avellana se le venía a la mente, unos ojos cálidos y una sonrisa tierna, _parecida_ a la de su hijo, _pero que no era_ la de su hijo. Él lo sabía, y se preguntaba porque, pero decidió negar el asunto, negarlo mil veces. Olvidarlo… pero estaba tan arraigado a su corazón.

-Mami! Mami!-- la voz del niño jugueteaba con esa primera palabra. Alphonse Arcenaux iba a cumplir cinco años, cinco grandiosos años.

-Aquí están mis dos hombres-- dijo sonriendo la enfermera acercándose a su esposo y a su hijo.

-cariño, te extrañamos muchísimo-- saludo Elliot sonriéndole a su mujer.

-yo también los extrañe-- respondió Isabel, bajando al pequeño jinete de los hombros de su padre.

-mami! En la escuela vimos unas mariposas grandes.

-No te dio miedo?

-No porque yo voy a ser Alquimista Nacional. No puedo tener miedo

-Es todo un héroe, no lo crees amor?-- dijo divertido el rubio a su esposa.

-Si…-- la respuesta de la enfermera fue más como un susurro inevitable.

-Sucede algo?-- Elliot se preocupo de inmediato al notar que su esposa no estaba muy feliz que digamos.

-Es que… -- respondió esta mirando a los ojos a su esposo, esos ojos dorados y profundos-- bueno que más da, me trasladaron a central. Tengo que estar ahí en un mes.

-y… eso es lo que te tiene tan mal?-- respondió el hombre dejando escapar una sonrisa de alivio.

-bueno, hemos estado aquí… y trasladarnos… ¡a Central!

- vamos querida, no es tan malo, tendremos mejores cosas, además… eso podría ser muy bueno para Alphonse. Ahí hay muchas buenas escuelas.

-Si mami!, además ahí están los Alquimistas Nacionales. Y el Fhurer!

-el Fhurer… en serio quieres conocerlo hijo?-- pregunto la madre.

-si…-- respondió el niño con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas.

-vamos querida, el nuevo Fhurer es el mejor, ha evitado muchas guerras y además si ve a nuestro Al quizás le de alguna beca para estudios de alquimia-- bromeo Elliot

-si!-- respondió, esta vez animado, el chico

-que bueno que les haya gustado. Estaba preocupada por lo que fueran a decir.

-y qué opinas tu Isabel-- dijo Elliot. El llamaba muy pocas veces a su esposa por su nombre, generalmente usaba palabras cariñosas para referirse a ella. Pero cuando el nombre de la enfermera era dicho significaba que iba en serio.

-yo opino que es una excelente oportunidad para todos. En Central las cosas son más fáciles de conseguir, y además son de mejor calidad, y el trabajo abunda y tiene mejor paga. Y…

-y no te gusta la idea de dejar el pueblo—agregó, serio, el hombre-- Isabel. Si no quieres no lo hagas.

-es una oportunidad única cariño!-- respondió esta suplicante.-- tenemos que aprovecharla, yo no me quiero quedar aquí para siempre... tu si?

-no, no quiero si tu no quieres cariño-- respondió este sonriendo cálidamente, abrazando a su mujer. Isabel no lo quería admitir pero presentía que algo iba a suceder en Central. Era un anuncio nefasto, pero lo ignoró. Reemplazo su preocupación por una dulce mirada a su hijo y a su esposo que la estaban viendo al momento en el que los tres salían del hospital. Isabel era feliz, y nada se lo podría arrebatar… ni siquiera las miradas envidiosas de las otras enfermeras, no la envidiaban por el nuevo cargo, por el ascenso o por que se iba a Central. La envidiaban por su esposo. Isabel lo sabía, Elliot lo sabía, Alphonse no lo sabía… pero de todas maneras los tres opinaban que la envidia era mejor despertarla que sentirla.

-adiós abuelita-- dijo el pequeño niño abrazando fervorosamente a la Señora Brodie.

-adiós mi pequeño consentido-- respondió esta abrazando también al niño-- pórtate bien, hazle caso a tu mama y a tu papa. Y escríbeme de vez en cuando.

-si, vendremos a visitarlos a menudo-- respondió el niño sonriendo.

-hasta pronto Abuela-- se despidió Elliot abrazando también a la amable señora-- hasta pronto…

-iré a visitarlos yo también-- susurro la Abuela abrazando al ojidorado. Este se tuvo que inclinar para que la ancianita lograra depositarle en una de sus mejillas un beso de hasta luego.

-por favor escriban a menudo-- agrego Marie Brodie que estaba con ellos también

-claro que si Marie querida-- respondió Isabel con lagrimas en sus ojos. A ella nunca le gustaron las despedidas-- escribiremos tan a menudo que ustedes nos pedirán que ya no lo hagamos más-- bromeo un poco para quitarse el dolor del corazón.

-les hice algunos pastelillos-- agrego la joven Brodie-- espero que les gusten

-seria un pecado decir que no nos gustan Marie-- dijo con una sonrisa el hombre de cabello rubio acercándose a la joven.

-si ya lo imagino-- rió Marie-- por favor cuídense-- agrego abrazando a Elliot, por segunda vez él tuvo que inclinarse para recibir el abrazo y el beso de despedida.

-siempre has sido una hermana para nosotros Marie-- agrego Elliot-- y nos duele muchísimo no poder estar en tu boda. Así que te daremos un regalo por adelantado-- una gran sonrisa apareció en el rostro de los que se iban, Isabel se acerco con un gran sobre en la mano y se los entrego a la joven que con asombro los recibió.

-es un pequeño detalle. Te mereces mucho mas mi querida hermana, pero es todo lo que podemos hacer por ahora-- dijo Isabel sonriendo y conteniendo algunas lagrimas que se le escapaban por el rostro.

-qué es?-- pregunto la joven.

-ábrelo! Es algo bonito-- dijo el niño impaciente.

-vamos cariño, no lo pienses tanto-- sugirió el prometido de Marie, riéndose de la indecisión de su futura esposa.

-esta bien-- dijo la mujer abriendo el sobre y sacando unas escrituras-- no… no puede ser!

-así es-- respondió Elliot, las risas de emoción y los abrazos no se hicieron esperar. Luego los Arcenaux subieron al carro que los llevaría a Xenotime, para poder coger un tren que los llevara a Central.

Se despidieron y desaparecieron en la distancia.

-Marie querida… soy demasiado vieja o solo muy lenta pero que te dieron?-- pregunto un poco avergonzada la anciana mujer con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-me dieron su casa, madre-- respondió la joven también sonriendo, pero con algo que opacaba sus ojos.

-entonces… no piensan regresar…

-no madre querida, al parecer no…

-ya llegamos-- dijo Elliot con voz ausente al momento que el carro paraba su marcha junto a la estación de Xenotime, Isabel suspiro. Ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos, unos agradables, otros no tanto. El pequeño Alphonse solo se limitó a asomar un poco la vista. Jamás había visto trenes tan de cerca.

-Cariño, que te parece si Al y tu buscan algunas meriendas para el viaje?-- sugirió el rubio a su esposa

-Pero las maletas…

-No te preocupes. Mira que la estación esta justo aquí. Además no me perdonaría jamás que ustedes carguen con cosas mas pesadas que unos ricos pies y algunas manzanas-- respondió sonriendo

-Vamos mami, mira que hay cosas ricas!

-Está bien-- suspiro la mujer-- está bien… pero

-Pero nada, ahora vallan… traigan algo delicioso, esta bien?-- les sugirió Elliot mientras su esposa y su hijo se alejaban.

-Si papa, será algo rico!... y también manzanas!

-Si… manzanas-- repitió Elliot sonriendo y agitanado la mano. Ambos estaban ya cruzando la esquina cuando se dispuso a pagarle al chofer y a bajar las maletas… que a propósito eran muchas.

-Y eso que la mayor parte del equipaje ya lo mandamos a central-- dijo a si mismo.

El chofer amablemente se ofreció a ayudarle con lo que quedaba del equipaje hasta entrarlo en la estación. Luego Elliot se sentó sobre la pila de maletas esperando… el cielo era azul y tan grande, grande como solo puede ser la libertad.

Era todo tan perfecto y pacifico. Tan lleno de cosas que le hacían suspirar… y temer.

-E… disculpe… señor-- una voz joven distrajo a Elliot de sus aparentes pensamientos.

-¿Si en que le puedo ayudar?-- respondió este girando un poco para ver a su interlocutor.

-Es, de casualidad es usted familiar de Edward Elric?

-No…-- respondió pensativo el hombre de ojos doraros-- no lo siento

-A… siento haberlo molestado señor…

-Elliot Arcenaux mucho gusto-- respondió rápidamente levantándose y ofreciendo su mano con una sonrisa.

-Mucho gusto señor Arcenaux, soy Fletcher Tringham-- saludo el joven sonriendo igualmente pero dudando de la veracidad de las palabras del hombre al cual le estaba hablando—disculpe—agregó-- ¿donde se hizo eso?-- pregunto mirando el brazo de metal de su interlocutor.

-Humm. Supongo que en un accidente, la verdad no recuerdo-- respondió éste ambiguamente.

-Lo siento señor Arcenaux, he sido demasiado entrometido, es solo que… bueno Ed fue un viejo amigo que desapareció hace ya un tiempo y sinceramente usted se parece muchísimo a el.

-No se preocupe-- respondió el hombre de cabello rubio con una sonrisa amplia, mostrando todos los dientes-- Edward Elric es ese niño genio?, ese que era Alquimista Estatal.

-¡Si! ese mismo, ¿sabe algo de él?

-No en verdad, es mi hijo el que se sabe la vida completa de ese Edward. Es su héroe, quiere llegar a ser Alquimista Estatal como él.

-¿En serio?-- respondió interesado el joven-- eso es motivador. Y… puedo preguntarle cómo se llama su hijo?

-Se llama Alphonse, cumplió cinco años en octubre.

-Así que Alphonse…-- respondió pensativo el joven de ojos azules.

-Si, ¿sucede algo?

-No!, es solo que ese es un nombre muy escaso por estos lugares.

-A… ya, bueno y…-- Elliot fue interrumpido por el anuncio del tren que estaba arribando-- ese es mi tren. Tengo que subir las maletas.

-Por favor déjeme ayudarle señor Arcenaux, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por usted.

-No por favor no se preocupe…

-Insisto.

-En ese caso-- respondió el hombre--¿podría ayudarme con estas por favor?

-Claro!-- respondió el joven de ojos azules con una amplia sonrisa. Había algo en el hombre al cual ahora ayudaba que no encajaba en las características de su amigo perdido, empezando por que este hombre era realmente alto, y tenia una sonrisa relajada todo el tiempo. Pero esos ojos… esos ojos no podían ser de cualquier persona, estaba dudando, demasiado, y eso no le agradaba.

-Fletcher!-- otra voz. Era de un hombre, pero no parecía muy mayor.

-¡Aquí estoy!-- respondió el aludido agitando la mano mientras ayudaba a subir una maleta en los vagones del tren.

-Disculpa pero, quien es él?-- pregunto intrigado Elliot

-Es mi hermano mayor. Olvide que estaba haciéndole un favor…

-Lo siento, fue culpa mia, yo hice que olvidaras tus prioridades-- se disculpo sonriendo ampliamente otra vez. Ahí estaba, esa sonrisa. Esa sonrisa.

-Fletcher donde diablos esta…-- el hombre venia en una carrera furiosa gritando desde lejos el discurso preparado para esta clase de ocasiones pero se interrumpió al instante al ver a la persona a la cual su hermano estaba ayudando.

-Em… bueno veo que en serio me parezco a aquel amigo que se les perdió-- comento el hombre, aun sonriendo, pero desviando la mirada hacia cualquier sitio.

-Mira hermano-- intervino el otro inmediatamente-- él es el señor Elliot Arcenaux. Tiene un hijo que admira mucho a Edward Elric.

-Y… entonces… tu… cielos.-- el hombre que llegó no podía concretar ninguna frase. Estaba en shock.

-Lo siento no me he presentado apropiadamente.-- dijo Elliot bajándose del vagón, quitándose los guantes, para luego pasarle la mano derecha al hombre que acababa de llagar, dejando al descubierto el automail-- Elliot Arcenaux.- -concluyo, al estar de pie frente al hombre comprobó él que era un poco mas alto que el que ahora saludaba, y de una inexplicable manera se sintió increíblemente feliz, triunfante y animado. Pero no quería admitir esos sentimientos tan infantiles en alguien que ya estaba casado hace más de cinco años.

-A… mucho gusto-- respondió el recién llegado dudando un poco de si era verdad lo que el otro le decía, pasando la mano al automail-- soy Rusell Tringham. Un placer conocerlo

-El placer es todo mío. Me disculpo por haberle quitado a su hermano. Es solo que estas maletas son muy pesadas y le pedí que por favor me ayudara-- una sonrisa avergonzada apareció en el rostro del hombre de ojos dorados. Que terrible coincidencia, si es que la era, por que este hombre realmente se parecía a aquel que se había perdido hace un poco menos de ocho años.

-Entonces-- agrego el mayor de los Tringham-- déjeme ayudarlo a mi también. Esas cosas realmente se ven pesadas.

-Si así es-- respondió riendo pausadamente Elliot-- es que viajo con mi esposa y con mi hijo. Se fueron a buscar algo para el viaje.

- ¡Pues están en el sitio indicado!, aquí tenemos cosas deliciosas, ¿no es cierto hermano?-- comentó el mas joven de los Tringham.

- Si… si vuelven por aquí los llevaremos a un sitio de lujo.

-¡Papi!-- el grito de un niño en plena carrera se agrego a la conversación de un momento a otro-- ¡papi mira lo que conseguimos!-- dijo el niño cuando estuvo mas cerca indicando un gran pie de manzana que se veía delicioso.

- ¡Eso se ve fantástico!-- respondió el aludido bajando rápidamente del vagón para saludar a su familia.

- Hola cariño-- saludo Isabel sonriendo plácidamente cargando una gran bolsa con toda clase de golosinas y frutas.

-Valla veo que consiguieron un gran botín-- rio Elliot acercándose a su mujer quitándole el paquete-- lo llevare a nuestros puestos-- agregó

- No, yo puedo cariño, no me quebrare por eso.

-A propósito, he sido muy descortés últimamente. Isabel querida, Al, ellos son los hermanos Fletcher Tringham y Rusell Tringham. Se han ofrecido amablemente a ayudarme.

-Mucho gusto señores-- dijo la enfermera inclinándose un poco.

-El gusto en nuestro-- respondieron los dos a coro.

-Son…-- dijo el pequeño niño dudando un poco de sus palabras-- son, Alquimistas Nacionales no es cierto?- finalmente soltó Alphonse con increíble rapidez.

- Si… así es-- respondieron otra vez a coro los dos jóvenes sonriendo.

- En serio!, y… y que son. Como hacen!

-Yo soy el Alquimista del Bosque-- dijo el mas joven-- obtuve mi licencia apenas este año.

-Yo soy el Alquimista del Agua Roja-- respondió el mayor manteniendo una sonrisa-- ya llevo un poco mas de dos años con el título.

En serio… wow-- dijo Alphonse con un brillo en sus ojos-- y por que así?

-¿Así?-- repitió el mayor.

-Si… los nombres.

-A, esos los pone el Fhurer.

-¡¿ustedes conocen al Fhurer?!-- los ojos del niño se iluminaron de una manera que les resulto familiar a los dos jóvenes que ahora se miraban extrañados.

- si, todo Alquimista Nacional lo conoce, ya que es él, y no el parlamento, el que da las licencias-- explico el menor con la mayor sencillez posible.

-entiendo-- dijo el pequeño de ojos avellana, pensativo, con una manita sosteniendo su mentón-- y, entonces, ¿me podrían enseñar algo de alquimia cuando regrese a Xenotime?

- ¡por supuesto que si!-- dijo el mayor.

-la próxima semana vamos a viajar a Central, quizás nos encontremos-- recordó Fletcher

-bueno, en ese caso, pueden pasar por nuestra casa-- invito Isabel, buscando un papel y algo con que escribir, anoto una dirección y se la entrego a los dos jóvenes alquimistas-- esperamos que para ese entonces ya esté un poco más presentable-- dijo riendo la enfermera.

- muchas gracias Señora Arcenaux, estaremos impacientes-- dijo el mayor, mientras que el menor hacia una pequeña venia de despedida.

- un placer conocerlos-- dijo Elliot al final subiendo a los vagones del tren que ya anunciaba su partida--los estaremos esperando.

El tren empezó su marcha, lenta al principio, con mucho ruido, y finalmente se alejo de los andenes dejando atrás a un par de jóvenes que miraban indecisos el aire que los rodeaba, llevando en su mente el recuerdo de esos ojos amarillos.

-Hermano… -- dijo el menor al mayor

-Así es-- respondió aun sin dejar de ver el horizonte-- no hay duda.

Ambos se dieron media vuelta para regresar a sus asuntos… ya nada era distinto de lo que estaban pensando. Mientras tanto en el tren que conducía a Central, una joven mujer de cabello castaño miraba a su esposo con detenimiento. Ella había escuchado toda la charla que se refería a "Edward Elric" con aquel joven.

-Hijo-- pregunto repentinamente Isabel-- ¿sabes de qué me entere?

-¿De que mami?-- la pregunta inocente en los ojos del niño hizo que por un momento Isabel reflexionara en lo que iba a decir, así también pensó en quedarse en silencio cuando la sonrisa de su esposo se cruzo en su mirada. No quería pero si todo lo que sospechaba era cierto entonces tenía que hacerlo.

-Me enteré de que hay un Alquimista Nacional en Central, es el Alquimista de las Almas. Y a que no adivinaras nunca como se llama-- esto lo dijo con una chispa fingida en los ojos, para que no se notara tanto hacia donde ella quería llegar.

-Se llama… déjame ver-- esta vez fue Elliot el que hizo una mueca graciosa para animar a su esposa a que dijera de una vez por todas como se llamaba su descubrimiento.

-Bueno, se llama Alphonse-- dijo Isabel, los ojos del niño se hicieron grandes por la sorpresa-- Alphonse Elric-- finalizo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

-¡Alphonse Elric!-- repitió el niño con un cómico gesto atribuido a la sorpresa

-Así que, el famoso Edward tenía un hermano-- comento en un murmullo Elliot, como si se estuviera obligando a recordar algo.

**final capitulo 2**

tan.. tan?

no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de este loko loko fic. estara lleno de mas relatos de absurda felicidad, con mas fresas rosadas en el aire...

si claro ¬¬°

en verdad cada capitulo nos acerca mas al verdadero motivo de esta cosa. Espero que la curiosidad los mate y se atrevan a incursionar en los peligrosos parajes de mi fic... buahahaha


	3. Chapter 3

bueeeeno.

el mesmo disclaimer de la otra vezzz, lo escribo antes de lanzarme algo

**Disclaimer:** Fullmetal Alchemist es propiedad de Himoru Arakawa sensei... la historia aqui escrita no tiene animo de lucro ni enriquecimiento ilicito, no se violan los derechos de autor salvo en algunos casos de extrema urgencia, solo hechos para continuar la historia y darle un poco de sentido, si en algun caso los lectores sienten que mis acciones y/o palabras son inapropiadas estan en su libre derecho de demandar, pero cualquier tipo de atentado de palabra u omision contra mi persona (incluyendo enajenacion mental) sera duramente castigado por la justicia competente, en el anterior concepto se incluyen cualquier tipo de correspondencia que tenga incluida una bomba, armas biologicas (incluyendo las no menos mortales medias de deportista), canciones de los 80´s, videos de barney o de los teletubbies, objetos decorativos con los susodichos programas grabados, brocoli, perejil y/o un abogado.

ArehFullFreak, arigatooo, y dejame decirte que es por tus reviews que actualizo la historia, al menos se que a alguien en este mundo le gusta esta vaina XD

AREH ESTE CAPI Y TODOS LOS QUE SIGAN VAN PARA TIIII arigato TmT

* * *

Capitulo III: Seis Años.

Desde que llegaron a Ciudad Central, un año atrás, Elliot no había hecho más que evitar a los militares a toda costa, estos solo le decían que se parecía mucho a Edward Elric, pero con el tiempo aprendió a negar, y a negarse a si mismo, esa existencia.

Isabel estaba siempre pendiente de lo que pudiera suceder en caso de que alguien reconociera a su esposo como un familiar perdido. Desgraciadamente no se enteraba de los comentarios que los militares hacían a cerca de su esposo.

Alphonse Arcenaux había entrado a una escuela muy prestigiosa, gracias a su ingenio e inteligencia propia, era considerado por sus maestros como un niño genio.

Los hermanos Tringham se hicieron parte de la familia, iban frecuentemente a Central, para presentar sus informes al Fhurer y se hospedaban en la casa de los Arcenaux, ya que ellos no dejaban que se quedaran en otro sitio. Nunca revelaron sus sospechas a alguien distinto a ellos mismos.

Lunes. Inicio de semana, Alphonse Arcenaux estaba callado mientras su padre lo llevaba a clases, pensaba en su plan. Los hermanos Tringham estaban en casa, lo que significaba que treinta minutos mas tarde pasaran frente a su escuela directo a los cuarteles generales. A Elliot no le agradaba estar cerca a ese sitio, decía que había muchos militares, o cosas por el estilo, siempre eran excusas tontas. Pero Alphonse estaba decidido. Iba a entrar y a conocer al famoso Fhurer.

-En qué piensas hijo- pregunto repentinamente Elliot al notar la inusual seriedad que rodeaba a su hijo.

-En nada papi… es solo que mañana cumpliré seis años, es una importante edad, según mis profesores.

-¿A si?- el padre no pudo evitar sonreír ante la situación.

-Si, dicen que a partir de los seis años mi concentración y mi habilidad se harán mejores- dijo el niño, repitiendo las palabras de sus profesores.

-Bueno… entonces serás mucho mejor de lo que ya eres- respondió el hombre de ojos dorados.

-Si, supongo- murmuro el niño, haciendo su plan de escape mientras caminaba.

Finalmente llegaron al sitio. Todos los niños entraban como era costumbre, la profesora principal siempre alerta en el umbral de la puerta, revisando que todos entraran. Alphonse no fue la excepción. Se despidió de su padre y entro normalmente.

Elliot saludo con un pequeño gesto a la maestra y camino hacia su trabajo.

-Es hora- murmuro el niño, ya dentro del instituto, giro a la derecha y camino hacia unos enormes ventanales, estaban muy altos al parecer del niño, pero era algo a lo cual tenia que arriesgarse.

Saltó desde uno de los ventanales y espero pacientemente entre los arbustos de la entrada, cuidando que nadie lo viera. Tal y como lo había esperado, media hora después, aparecieron los hermanos Tringham, riendo y bromeando de lo que le dirían al Fhurer, ninguno se percato de la pequeña presencia que los seguía.

Entrar a los cuarteles Generales no fue muy difícil, los militares estaban todos bien entrenados, pero no para evitar que un pequeño y escurridizo niño se les colara dentro de las instalaciones, y usando cada rincón que pudo encontrar, llego hasta unas puertas imponentes tras las cuales se encontraban las oficinas de quien había venido a buscar.

Entro en silencio, se sorprendió encontrarse con una gran habitación en la cual habían cuatro mesas, llenas de papeles, una frente a otra, y una mas grande al fondo, ordenada y sin un solo papel sobre el escritorio. A lado derecho estaba la puerta que conducía a las oficinas del Fhurer, abrió con sigilo y con temor… nadie.

Tan vacía como la primera habitación, solo que esta tenia muchos libros y un escritorio sorprendente y pulido… con muchos papeles por firmar.

El pequeño Alphonse estaba por dejar la oficina, cuando escucho un ladrido, giro sobre sus talones sorprendido y se encontró con un perro de color negro y blanco, justo tras él. El niño tuvo miedo, aunque el animal no se veía muy amenazante, parecía adiestrado, el pequeño decidió no arriesgarse a que el can lo atacara, así que se sentó sobre la lujosa alfombra, sin moverse un centímetro. Recogió sus piernitas y se quedo viendo al vacio. Esperando a que el animal se distrajera para salir de ahí.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

-¿Señor Arcenaux?- una mujer de mediana edad se acercaba al hombre con preocupación, Elliot la reconoció inmediatamente como la maestra principal de su hijo.

-En que puedo ayudarla- pregunto él un poco turbado por la actitud de la mujer que ahora estaba justo frente a él.

-Temo que su hijo se ha perdido- aquí la expresión de Elliot fue de un espanto indescriptible- no se a que horas, pero no lo encontramos en ningún sitio. Temo que salió del instituto, temprano en la mañana mientras los otros estudiantes entraban y… lo siento señor Arcenaux.

-Esta bien- Elliot mantenía un increíble autocontrol, increíble porque al principio parecía que iba a explotar- muchas gracias por avisarme. Lo buscare inmediatamente…

-He llamado a algunos militares, ellos me dijeron que conocen al pequeño Alphonse y que ayudaran a buscarlo…- dijo indecisa la mujer.

-Muy bien, me parece estupendo- respondió Elliot con una sonrisa serena en el rostro, clamando los nervios de la pobre dama- entonces, ¿podría usted hacerme un ultimo favor?- la mujer asintió con a cabeza- lleve a mi esposa a la casa y pídale que espere ahí.

-Claro. Yo esperare también.

-Muchas gracias, es usted muy atenta y amable.

la mujer se despidió ya un poco mas tranquila y salió del sitio directo al hospital donde trabajaba la Señora Arcenaux. Elliot comunico de su salida tan repentina a su jefe, él, que había escuchado toda la conversación anterior, no se opuso y dejo que el hombre de ojos dorados saliera a toda prisa.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Ya habían pasado tres horas desde que llegara a aquella oficina, el perro no se movía y él tampoco, ahora estaba tumbado en la alfombra mirando el decorado techo.

Una puerta que se abría llamó la atención del niño que se incorporo preocupado, el perro no se movía, varias voces inundaron la otra habitación y parecían acercarse a la puerta que dirigía al sitio donde él se encontraba. Le perro no se movía, Alphonse tampoco, la puerta si…

-BlackHayatte van aquí- llamo una voz femenina, de una militar sin duda pues era autoritaria, pero indudablemente hermosa, solo en ese momento el perro se movió de nuevo, pero solo para ladrar, llamando la atención de la mujer que lo llamaba.

-Cállate perrito- susurro el niño cuando la puerta se abría cada vez mas, dejando ver a los militares que estaban en la otra habitación.

-Que sucede BlackHayatte- la voz esta vez era de un hombre, de aquel que entraba a la gran oficina del Fhurer…

El niño se quedo como de piedra, era el Fhurer, _el mismo Fhurer_ el que estaba entrando ahora, y el sin poder moverse porque de seguro el perro le saltaba encima… estaba asustado, estaba tiritando, pero se dijo a si mismo que eso era lo que había venido a buscar, entonces con una mirada de determinación decidió a afrontar las consecuencias solo.

-BlackHayatte deja ya de hacer tanto…- el hombre que ahora estaba en el umbral de la gran puerta se interrumpió al encontrar al niño en el suelo con una expresión muy seria en los ojos que le era tan familiar- veo que tengo visita- susurró él sonriendo de medio lado acercándose al niño.

-Señor, ¿sucede algo?- la voz de la mujer se materializo esta vez en una hermosa rubia con un arma lista para ser disparada, al ver al niño solo pudo quedarse donde estaba, guardando su arma automáticamente.

-Bueno, tengo visitas inesperadas- bromeo el hombre de cabello negro.

-Es… ¿es usted el Fhurer Mustang?- pregunto el niño, sin moverse de su sitio, sin quitar la expresión de su rostro.

-Si, soy yo, mucho gusto, tu eres…

-Alphonse Arcenaux.- respondió el niño inmediatamente, sin mostrar un solo atisbo de vergüenza o de temor.

-Así que Alphonse… y como se llama tu padre- volvió a preguntar el Fhurer.

-El nombre de mi padre no le dará un culpable, si eso es lo que busca, la decisión de venir aquí fue solo mia- el niño seguía respondiendo sin cambiar la expresión. Los militares de la otra habitación se reunieron curiosos a ver que era lo que pasaba.

-No… busco…- el moreno no salía de su sorpresa, ese niño era definitivamente un genio.

-Nadie ha dicho tal cosa- dijo la mujer desde atrás- mucho gusto pequeño Alphonse, mi nombre es Riza Mustang

-Mucho gusto… señora Mustang- ahora el pequeño si dudaba de sus palabras. Así que era cierto que la esposa del Fhurer trabajaba con el mismo Fhurer.

-Y entonces responderás por el nombre de tu padre?- la mujer le dio confianza al niño quien asintió con la cabeza.

-El nombre de mi padre es Elliot Arcenaux, trabaja en una empresa de medicamentos, y mi madre es Isabel Arcenaux, ella es la enfermera jefe del hospital militar.

-La señora Isabel es tu madre?- una voz masculina hizo presencia en la conversación. Casi al momento apareció un joven que al pequeño Alphonse se le hizo muy parecido a…

-Tu… eres…- el niño giro la cabeza extrañado, juraba haber visto ese rostro en algún sitio.

-Mi nombre es Alphonse Elric…

-¡Elric!- grito el niño efusivamente, muy distante de la actitud fría de un principio- entonces debiste conocer a Edward Elric!

-S..si, es mi hermano…

-¡eres el Alquimista de las Almas!- el niño sujeto cómicamente su cabeza por la sorpresa- ¡Alphonse!- volvió a gritar- esto es grandioso- se dijo a si mismo tomando una actitud y una postura que a todos parecía familiar.

-Y tu conoces a Edward Elric?- pregunto otro de los oficiales que tenia un cigarro en la boca

-No… quisiera pero no. Quiero llegar a ser un Alquimista Nacional como él… y romper la marca ¡seré alquimista a los 10 años!- dijo el niño muy seguro de si mismo

-Y has venido hasta aquí por…- el Fhurer no se cansaba de ver al niño que tenia tantas expresiones que él extrañaba, solo le hacia falta ser un poco mas altanero con él y eso seria todo.

-Porque quiero pedirle el favor de que me deje presentar los exámenes de Alquimista Nacional cuando cumpla los 10. Me he entrenado muy, muy duro. Estudio todas las noches y repaso los fines de semana con mi padre, que es también muy bueno con la alquimia…

-Y porque tu padre no se presenta, así tu tendrías mas oportunidad de realizar tu sueño- intervino repentinamente Riza.

-Bueno… es que papi tiene, bueno, él no quiere… pero me dará el permiso?

-Es algo complicado… no lo se…

-Por favor… yo estudiare mucho, y entrenare aun mas fuerte…

-Mira lo que sucede es que…

-Cuando tenga 10 seré tan bueno como cualquiera que se llegue a presentar a esos exámenes…

-No lo dudo pequeño Alphonse pero eso no depende solo de mi, también esta el parlamento…

-Yo puedo, confíe en mi se lo pido- esos ojos, suplicantes, llenos de ilusión, no hicieron mas que hacer que Roy diera media vuelta e hiciera lo mismo con Riza, pero suplicaban que lo ayuden… él no se podía negar.

-Si puedes convencer al parlamento, quizás lo consideremos- respondió la mujer sin dejar de ver a su esposo. Los ojos del niño se llenaron de alegría y acepto la propuesta gustoso.

-Y entonces tus padres donde están?- pregunto otro de los oficiales que se asomaban por la puerta, este era robusto pero parecía amable.

-Mis padres… si tengo suerte aun no se enteran, creo que puedo llegar a casa antes que ellos…

-Escapaste de tu casa solo para venir a verme?- el Fhurer estaba sorprendido.

-No escape de casa, me fui de clases porque sabia que en la tarde es imposible conseguirlo… ya lo he intentado- dijo el niño sonrojándose un poco.

-Te llevaremos a casa- se ofreció Riza inmediatamente, todos la voltearon a ver, eso de "llevaremos " les sonó a manada, pero la mujer les lanzo una mirada que hizo que todos asintieran aprobando la idea.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Isabel miraba nerviosa por la ventana, el medio día había quedado atrás hace no mucho tiempo, su esposo seguía afuera, buscando. Ella no tuvo mas opción que quedarse a esperar… cosa que odiaba profundamente.

Preparo mucho te para tranquilizarse, demasiado en verdad. se disponía a tomar el primer sorbo de la infusión cuando alguien toco el timbre, sin meditarlo Isabel prácticamente arrojo la tasa por los aires, haciendo estruendo en la cocina, corrió y abrió la puerta, al momento no vio quien estaba, solo tuvo ojos para el hijo que se habia perdido y que ahora regresaba a casa sano y salvo.

-Hijo mío!- dijo la mujer arrodillándose besando y abrazando al niño efusivamente

-Mama… no frente al Fhurer- dijo el niño intentando apartarse, haciendo caer en cuenta a la mujer de la importante compañía que ostentaba el pequeño Alphonse.

-Se.. señor- ahora Isabel se incorporaba poco a poco sin creer lo que sus ojos veían, estaba el mismo Fhurer junto a sus escoltas- muchas gracias… por favor pase.

-Gracias señora Arcenaux- agradeció Mustang entrando en la estancia.

-Ustedes también pasen, por favor- ofreció la enfermera a los escoltas que quedaban afuera.

-Muchas gracias señora Arcenaux- volvieron a agradecer en coro los visitantes.

-Por favor, llámenme Isabel. Tomen asiento, puedo ofrecerles algo?

-Es usted muy atenta, pero solo queríamos regresarle a su hijo, no queremos molestarla- dijo el mas joven del grupo, uno que a Isabel le pareció curiosamente parecido a su a…

-No es molestia, por el contrario, no tengo como pagarles lo que acaban de hacer, así que acepten este pequeño ofrecimiento.

-Pero señora, seguro que su esposo no se molestara?- esta vez fue Riza la que intervino, deseaba saber mas sobre el hombre de la casa.

-Por el contrario, estará dichoso… claro si estuviera aquí. Resulta que aun esta buscando al pequeño Al, pero cuando llegue estoy mas que segura que se pondrá feliz- la joven mujer no paraba de sonreír, esa expresión cálida y sencilla invito a todos a acceder a la petición de la mujer.

-En ese caso… esta bien- Roy no pudo evitar sonreír. Hace mucho que no era tratado con tanta sencillez como ahora, y ese agrado fue notado por Isabel.

-Bueno, que desean. Tengo chocolate caliente, acabo de hacer pastelillos y pie de manzana, hay algo de torta de frutas en la nevera, también tengo té, aunque es relajante, pero delicioso, y me acuerdo que en el horno se están terminando de hacer rollitos de canela.- los invitados parecían sorprendidos, jamás imaginaron que hubieran tantas cosas en la casa de alguien, pero ciertamente todo el aire dentro del hogar era dulce.

-Eso parece delicioso… no se si soy solo yo, pero se me hace difícil elegir- dijo Breda rascándose la cabeza.

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que cuando estoy en casa me gusta hacer cosas dulces. Así los días parecen mejores… ¡tengo una mejor idea!- dijo Isabel repentinamente y salió de la sala con el pequeño Alphonse atrás. Los militares en la sala se quedaron en silencio y empezaron a ver alrededor por algún indicio que les indicara que las sospechas que todos tenían eran ciertas. Pero nada había, todos los retratos eran del pequeño hijo, ninguna pista que les rebelara la identidad del padre. Pasaron algunos minutos mas, durante ese tiempo el olor a muchas cosas dulces y provocativas se intensifico, haciendo que todos en la sala desearan probar al menos un bocado de lo que había en la cocina.

-Em… disculpen por favor- dijo el pequeño Alphonse, entrando con algunas sillas de madera. Las puso a los lados de la mesa larga en medio de la sala y la transmuto en otra mas amplia, luego, sin voltear a ver salió de la sala, ocultando su rostro entre los mechones de su castaño cabello. Pasaron algunos minutos y regreso junto a su madre, con bandejas donde estaban todos los exquisitos postres, el chocolate, el té y café, por si alguien quería. También puso una jarra que se diferenciaba claramente de las demás.

-Curioso recipiente- comento Jean, mirando detenidamente el objeto.

-Bueno, es que a mi esposo no le gusta la leche, así que uso esta jarra para que no se equivoque. Reacciona de la misma manera que cuando le mencionaba algo de su estatura, cuando nos conocimos- Isabel solo lo dijo como comentario, pero esto claramente despertó la curiosidad de todos los presentes.

-Y que dice ahora de la estatura?- pregunto el Fhurer intentando contener la risa que le causaba imaginarlo, aun bajito, al lado de la mujer que era mas o menos de la misma estatura que su esposa.

-De eso ya no se preocupa- respondió la mujer, sirviendo amablemente un pedazo de pie a Breda.

-A no?- esta pregunta la hicieron casi en coro todos los militares presentes.

-No- volvió a decir la enfermera sin prestar atención a la forma como se formulo la anterior pregunta, manteniendo la sonrisa, sirviendo a sus invitados.

-Papá es muy alto- dijo el niño, llevándose un pedazo de torta de chocolate a la boca. Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Y, que tan alto es- pregunto Alphonse al niño que tenia su mismo nombre.

-Bueno, es mucho, muy alto… aunque lo seria mas si no tuviera esas prótesis

-Hijo mío, esas cosas no se usan como charla durante la hora de la merienda- le reprendió su madre. Ninguno de los dos noto que los militares no se movieron y solo los veían.

-Tiene prótesis- dijo Falman descuidando su pastel de frutas

-Bueno… si- ahora Isabel reparo en la reacción de los invitados. No era para tanto.

-Lo siento Señora Arcenaux- dijo Riza regresando a tierra- es solo que nos parece sorprendente su hijo, y quisiéramos saber mas de su familia… si no es molestia- casi al instante de haber terminado de pronunciar su argumento, Riza se regaño por decir semejante estupidez.

-Claro- respondió Isabel, sonriendo- pero que hizo mi hijo, es decir, donde lo encontraron…

-Fue a mi oficina a hablar de un asunto muy importante- intervino Roy para evitar que su esperanza lo llevara a la locura.

-Para ser Alquimista Nacional mami- dijo el niño que ya casi acababa su torta.

-Me lo suponía… bueno, Alphonse cariño, ahora que estas aquí iras a casa de Scarlett y le pedirás que te ayude con lo de hoy, te has atrasado por cumplir tu misión.

-Pero mami…

-Sin peros querido mío, ve ahora. Cuando regreses quiero esos apuntes completos, te tomare la lección después de la cena.

-Si mami- el niño fue a la cocina y dejo sus platos sucios, luego fue por su mochila y salió de la casa resignado, por el otro lado a los militares les pareció una versión muy amable de Riza, ambas tenían sus modos de controlar, tenían una voluntad férrea e implacable y también la forma perfecta de hacer que los demás trabajaran.

-Es un niño muy inteligente- dijo Falman bebiendo el té.

-Así es. Los maestros dicen que es un genio- dijo la mujer, pero aun inocente- concluyo mirándolos a todos, desapareciendo la sonrisa de su rostro, mostrándose terriblemente seria… ahora si parecía la copia de la rubia esposa del Fhurer.

-Sucede algo señora Arcenaux?- pregunto con temor Alphonse.

-Hay cosas que me dan miedo, el mundo es malvado. Por favor, mi hijo es un chico hiperactivo aunque no lo parezca, así que adivino que de ahora en adelante estará tras ustedes mucho tiempo, si eso sucede por favor perdónenlo… es aun un niño

-No se preocupe señora Arcenaux- dijo Roy sonriendo para calmar los nervios de la anfitriona- es mas, le iba a sugerir que luego de clases, el pequeño Alphonse fuera a mi oficina para sus estudios de alquimia, hoy parecía muy entretenido en mi biblioteca…

-Es cierto, creo que es una muy buena idea- apoyo Riza casi sonriendo. El resto asintió satisfecho, era un deseo unánime.

-Bueno, acepto que perdonen las decisiones impulsivas de mi hijo… pero no se si puedo aceptar eso, es… demasiado.

-Ahora somos nosotros los que se lo pedimos como favor- dijo suplicante Jean.

-Bueno…

-Sera un placer para nosotros- dijo el Fhurer.

-En ese caso acepto la propuesta, bueno sé que mi esposo estará de acuerdo- dijo Isabel sonriendo satisfecha.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Cuando Elliot regreso a casa se encontró con su esposa totalmente relajada en el sillón grande de la sala, a un lado de ella estaba una gran cantidad de cuadernos abiertos y en la mesa, que aun estaba transmutada, habían dos platitos con restos de pastel de chocolate.

-Te tardaste cariño- dijo la mujer invitando al recién llegado a sentarse junto a ella.

-Veo que el pequeño prófugo regreso a casa- respondió Elliot sonriendo aliviado y accediendo a la invitación.

-Y no te imaginaras como…

-Cuéntamelo todo- dijo el hombre dejándose caer en los brazos de su mujer.

-Justo después del medio día, me puse a hacer rollos de canela y té relajante. Entonces sonó la puerta y apareció nuestro pequeño Al… y adivina con quien.

-No me gustan las adivinanzas…- respondió él con pereza.

-Con una comitiva militar interesante- cuando Isabel pronuncio estas palabras Elliot se incorporo casi de inmediato muy sorprendido- entre ellos estaban los principales subordinados del Fhure, la General Riza Mustang, ¡y también estaba Alphonse Elric, el Alquimista de las Almas!

-Valla…- musito Elliot realmente sorprendido- si hubiese llegado el Fhurer tendríamos al cuartel completo

-De hecho… él también estuvo aquí

Solo en ese entonces Elliot se sintió sin saber que decir realmente, tenia la boca abierta y los ojos como platos, a Isabel le hizo mucha gracia esta expresión de su esposo, una que no se conocía.

-Y nos ofrecieron ayudar a Alphonse para sus estudios de alquimia- complemento la enfermera llevándose los platos sucios a la cocina.

-Entonces… increíble. ¿y como es el Fhurer?- pregunto Elliot caminando tras Isabel, luego de regresar la mesa a su estado original, regresando las sillas a su correspondiente sitio.

-Muy amable a decir verdad, es increíble que sea tan sencillo.

-Si… me hubiese gustado verlo y agradecerle personalmente.

-Tu no lo hubieras hecho, siempre evitas a los militares

-Pero este es un caso especial- respondió él con una sonrisa.

En ese instante alguien toco la puerta y Elliot fue a abrir. Eran los hermanos Tringham que llegaban de sus labores en Central.

-Esta vez si se demoraron bastante- dijo Isabel calentado té para los que permanecían despiertos en esa casa.

-Nos encargaron una misión extra antes de salir- dijo Fletcher tomando asiento. Rusell ayudo a Elliot a poner la mesa.

-Y que será eso- dijo el de ojos dorados realmente interesado, aunque sin dejar de sonreír.

-Nos informaron que alguien se había infiltrado hasta las oficinas del Fhurer, por supuesto que investigamos y descubrimos que era un niño… exactamente uno de apellido Arcenaux- dijo divertido Fletcher, los demás en la cocina sonrieron como si fueran cómplices de la travesura- por supuesto que esta información fue extremadamente difícil de conseguir.

-Fue el General de Brigada Armstrong quien nos dijo- comento Rusell riendo con ganas.

-Cuando el Fhurer regresó a los cuarteles generales, nos pidió un favor especial: entrenar al pequeño Alphonse Arcenaux- dijo el mayor Tringham tomando su té caliente.

-Eso significa que ustedes se quedaran en Central- pregunto la enfermera tratando que su alegría no se notara tanto.

-Estaremos aquí mas a menudo, _casi _siempre- dijo Fletcher tomando un rollito de canela.

-Saben que no me agrada mucho el "casi siempre"?- dijo Elliot aparentemente serio- preferiría un "siempre" sin el "casi"

Todos siguieron bromeando con esas palabras, deseando en el fondo ser una familia de verdad, siguieron con la cena improvisada y luego fueron a dormir. Los hermanos Tringham ocupaban la habitación de visitas, pero Isabel pensó que lo mejor seria que ellos tuvieran una habitación propia, ya que iban a estar mas a menudo en Central.

-Creo que tenemos que mudarnos- dijo la enfermera a su esposo, una vez los dos estuvieron en la cama- necesitamos una casa con mas habitaciones…

-Esta vez te has demorado en leerme el pensamiento- dijo Elliot como única respuesta, Isabel se quedo con la duda. Él no respondería a nada, estaba exhausto.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

proximo capi.

_yo pense que ya nunca volveria a sentir esperanza_

_pero entonces llega el invierno _

_y entre su blanco transparente_

_descubre lo que mantenia oculto._

_y ahora estoy llorando, aun cuando me sienta tan feliz,_

_porque no se si reir sea apropiado_

_cuando estas en un cementerio..._

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

bueeeno aqui va el capi 4. espero que les guste.

primero las letras en cursiva son un flashback.

los guinsitos asi -- son dialogos

y la vaina asi °-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-° es cambio de escena... (no se porque no escribi esto en el anterior capi ¬¬°)

las respuestas a los reviews son estas, (solo para los lectores que se toman el trabajo de leer y escribir lo que piensan XD), ¡ehem!

Para ArehFullFreak, mi gran lectora, gracias nuevamente por tu review, me da ganas para seguir escribiendo. espero que el resto de la historia te siga gustando igual... y que ironia no? que Alsito quiera ser como su padre sin saberlo, como se sentira cuando lo descubra?

Para Lady Babsy Angel, gracias por tomarte el trabajo de dejar un review a cada capi, eso es muy tierno de tu parte. en el review del primer capi... la verdad eso me mato de la risa! casi no podia contener las lagrimas, ¡tuve que esconder mi cabeza en una almphada para que no se me escuchara! eran como las tres de la mañana cuando vi el review... soy muy nocturna. gracias por eso de que escribo bien jejeje °...° Riza ya es Mustang, la verdad no podia esperar a milagros asi que decidi hacerlo por mi cuenta, y si, todos estan muuuuy amables, todo esta muuuy rosa, todo parece muuuy bonito. Y como ya cambiaron de regimen entonces los alquimistas nacionales ya no son tan mascotas como antes XD, pero el resto de preguntas no te las puedo responder. (buajajajajajaaaaa) tambien espero no decepcionarte con lo que le sigue.

esto es una adv para todos aquellos que leen mi historia. puede que las cosas sean muy bonitas ahora, pero sera todo tan bueno como parece?

y he aqui el DISCLAIMER. Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece en ninguna de sus presentaciones. ni en tarrito, ni en bolsita, bi en plastificado, ni en tetrapack o envuelto en plastico... claro que si me mandan a Ed en cualquiera de esas presentaciones lo hago mio al momento jujuju... pero el hecho es que no busco dinero con estas historias, y aun si lo intentara me moriria de hambre, asi que prefiero salvar el orgullo y decir que hago el trabajo gratis. por otro lado. HIROMU ARAKAWA SENZEIII ONDE ANDA EL CAPITULO 84!! por todos los cielos OMG Y DEMAS ese manga esta que arrrde!! no es por hacer propaganda ni nada por el estilo pero TIENEN QUE LEERLO!!

calma... sosiegaateee... sossiegaaate... uff uff, que lindo... jejeje... Edward es... OMG que manga... waa eaeaea.. wooo... yupiiiii... wiiii jejeje...wiiiii w

ya. puff, antes de que continue escribiendo mis delirios los dejo con el capi 4.

--°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°--

**CAPITULO IV:**

**LA CALMA ANTES DE LA REVELACIÓN.**

Dos meses pasaron desde que el pequeño Alphonse se había perdido, y durante todo ese tiempo estuvo muy ocupado entrenando con los hermanos Tringham, de vez en cuando los acompañaba a los Cuarteles Generales, siempre con el deseo oculto de encontrar nuevamente al Alquimista de las Almas y hablar con él. Pero por desgracia Alphonse Elric fue asignado a cumplir una misión, no estaba en los alrededores…

Durante las ultimas semanas la familia Arcenaux, junto con los hermanos Tringham se trasladaron hacia la casa nueva que Elliot en secreto había adquirido, llegando con la nueva y tomando por sorpresa a todos, especialmente a su mujer la cual estaba tan dichosa que no dio tiempo a respirar cuando ya tenia todo listo para la mudanza.

La casa nueva era un poco mas grande que la primera, pues esta tenia tres habitaciones y dos baños mas que la anterior, estaba ubicada en una zona mas central, mucho mas cerca a todos los sitios a los cuales se necesitaba asistir. Las habitaciones eran amplias y hubo una divertida discusión entre los hermanos Tringham por la posesión de una habitación específica que daba hacia la calle. Isabel se sentía tan feliz que no podía dejar de sonreír y tomaba fotos a diestra y siniestra, al finalizar la jornada de establecimiento, una vez que todos decidieron donde irían sus habitaciones, la enfermera pidió a un empleado de las mudanzas que les tomara una foto a todos juntos.

En el centro de la foto estaban Isabel abrazando al pequeño Alphonse, a la derecha se encontraba Elliot y a la izquierda los hermanos Tringham. Todos como si fueran una sola familia… una de verdad.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

flashback

_Una ciudad que desapareció en una noche, una antigua civilización con un secreto que no se revelaría sino por aquellos que lo causaron. En el único edificio con las luces encendidas parecía que algo sucedía, habían rayos por todas partes y un gran estruendo._

_Mientras tanto en la casa del Fhurer las cosas no eran tampoco todo calma, había un gran revuelo por un descubrimiento terrible que tenia sumidos a todos en la mas grande sorpresa. Pero esa sorpresa pronto se torno en angustia cuando el Fhurer, King Bradley ataco a aquel que lo descubrió. _

_Roy Mustang fue gravemente herido anteriormente y aduras penas se mantenía consciente, su subordinada Riza Hawkeye evito que el ultimo ataque se consumara, perdiendo ella parte de su brazo izquierdo. El resto de los presentes, entre los que se encontraban los de mas confianza de Roy Mustang, ayudaron a mantener a raya al homúnculo. _

_Hubo un temblor en los cimientos de ciudad Central, Roze vio un niño pequeño en medio del gran salón que se derrumbaba. Ayudo a que se levantara y salieron rápidamente de ahí, subieron muchas escaleras y salieron finalmente a un antiguo templo de otra religión, donde los hermanos Tringham los esperaban. _

_A kilómetros de ahí una explosión sacudió repentinamente un pequeño poblado cerca a Xenotime. Hubo muchos heridos, pero el de mas gravedad era un rubio joven, de aproximadamente 16 años, tenia perforado el costado derecho de su abdomen y muchas heridas por cortaduras, sin brazo derecho y pierna izquierda. _

_Todo en una sola noche…_

fin del flashback

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Los hermanos Tringham sabían que tarde o temprano sus sospechas encontrarían cause por el cual desbocarse, lo que no sabían era cuando ni como y por eso temían. Así que decidieron dar un pequeño medio de escape a todas sus suposiciones poniendo en manifiesto sus conocimientos y dudas respecto a lo que probablemente representaba la presencia del señor Arcenaux.

Caminaron rápido a los Cuarteles Generales y pidieron una audiencia de emergencia con el Fhurer Mustang. Como se les negaba el acceso decidieron sacar a flote el tema de conversación.

--Solicitamos hablar inmediatamente con el Fhurer, señorita-- decía el mayor perdiendo la paciencia ante la secretaria.

--Lo siento pero no puedo-- respondió esta lacónicamente y mirándose las uñas como si eso fuera lo mas importante en el mundo.

--Señorita por favor, es a cerca de algo de vital importancia-- imploro el menor.

--Ya les dije que no puedo mientras no logren demostrar que tan urgente es el tema-- volvió a hablar la secretaria casi con burla

--Es a cerca de Edward Elric-- dijo finalmente Rusell con tal cara de fastidio que fue difícil para la secretaria creerles en un principio. Luego sonrió escéptica pero aun así levantó la bocina del teléfono y los anunció sin decir el tema en especial.

--Escúchenme bien ustedes dos-- dijo la secretaria, que no era militar, solo se encargaba de manejar el flujo de personas que entraban en las oficinas principales, y a decir verdad era un poco amargada-- los dejo entrar pero no me responsabilizo por lo que les llegue a pasar, y si su excelencia el Fhurer decide que soy yo la culpable de una intromisión tan repentina ustedes tendrán que asumir toda la responsabilidad…

--Así será-- dijeron los dos muy animados al tiempo que las puertas eran abiertas y los llamaban a pasar.

Las oficinas eran enormes, por supuesto no fueron directo a la oficina principal, se encontraban ahora en el sitio donde trabajaban los subordinados directos, de la misma manera como lo habían hecho desde que conocían al Fhurer, nunca quisieron cambiar ese estilo. En cuanto entraron hicieron los respectivos saludos según el protocolo.

--Bien señores, en que les podemos servir-- dijo Jean que estaba en aquella imponente habitación

--Nosotros quisiéramos hablar con el Fhurer y con ustedes, ya que a todos les concierne-- empezó Fletcher con una fluidez en sus palabras que le era un poco impropia.

--Bueno si es con todos…-- dijo Riza hablando desde su escritorio-- pero primero debemos saber de que se trata.

--Es un tema algo delicado y no sabemos bien como abordarlo, en verdad no queríamos hablar hasta no estar seguros de que nuestras suposiciones eran ciertas, pero en verdad hasta el sol de hoy no lo sabemos-- explico Russel.

--No queremos dejarnos llevar por alguna esperanza así que cada que podemos descartamos la idea, pero esta surge de nuevo cada vez que lo vemos hacer algo que nos recuerda a él…-- explico ya mas nervioso el menor.

--Bueno, bonito preludio pero digan a que punto van-- dijo Riza muy seria, lo que hizo que se les erizaran los pelos de la nuca a los hermanos.

--Estamos hablando de una posibilidad muy remota de que Edward Elric este con vida-- dijo finalmente el mayor casi desplomándose ante su propia confesión.

--Y porque es una posibilidad muy remota-- dijo el Roy Mustang desde el umbral de la puerta que conducía a su oficina, obviamente había estado escuchando a hurtadillas.

--Su excelencia, señor Fhurer Mustang-- saludaron todos los que estaban en las oficinas con el típico saludo militar. A Roy le pareció divertido como todos hablaron a coro pero no quiso hacer referencia a ese tema, él quería obtener respuestas

-- hablen por favor, y al grano, sin nada de diplomacias y etiquetas—pidió el moreno

--Bien, es una posibilidad porque, como ya dije antes- explico Fletcher aun nervioso-- no queremos que la esperanza nos lleve a conclusiones erróneas.

--Verán-- dijo Russel-- este hombre tiene el aspecto físico de Edward, bueno, es mas alto y con mas edad, pero en esencia es el mismo, cabello y ojos del mismo color dorado, además tiene muchas expresiones que son similares, y gustos y todas esas cosas… pero

--Pero-- dijeron con mucha impaciencia los demás militares en la escena.

--Pero él es de una actitud distinta, es mas pacifico, casi nunca se enfada, es tranquilo, para nada impulsivo, no le preocupa lo que los demás lleguen a pensar de él… y es muy alto-- finalizo el mayor de los Tringham.

--Si, es en verdad alto… creo que por eso dudo-- finalizo el menor.

--Y bueno, nos han dado un perfil pero aun no sabemos quien sea-- los hizo caer a tierra la rubia.

--Es, no, creemos que es el padre de Alphonse Arcenaux- dijo Russel.

--El señor Elliot Arcenaux- puntualizo Fletcher.

Y aun cuando todos sospecharan, esas sospechas no eran distintas de las que habían tenido en otros tiempos, incluso ahora, pues la búsqueda del alquimista de acero nunca se cerró. Y sin embargo esta vez tenían una ficha más en el rompecabezas. Este posible Edward Elric cumplía con la mayoría de las condiciones para ser el buscado alquimista…

--Si tan solo no fuera tan alto-- susurro Breda mas para si que para el resto que se encontraba ahí.

--Hohenheim era de estatura-- repuso Roy pensativo-- puede que finalmente el enano se haya adaptado a sus genes.

--Puede que no-- replico Riza-- será mejor hacerle una visita y…

--¡no por favor!-- dijeron los dos hermanos a coro

--Al señor Arcenaux no le gustan los militares, los evita a toda costa-- explico Russel.

--Bueno, ustedes son militares y no los evita-- respondió Fuery con la mayor lógica del mundo.

--Y la verdad no entendemos porque no nos aparta, creo que es por la señora Arcenaux, ella ha hecho que él se acostumbre a nosotros-- respondió pensativo el mismo rubio.

--Entonces para llegar a el sin sobresaltos debemos llegar a su esposa primero-- reflexiono Havoc.

--Bueno, creo que si… -- dijo el mayor.

--Entonces, manos a la obra. De aquí en adelante cada uno de ustedes-- dijo el Fhurer-- deben, de aquí en adelante, acompañar al pequeño Alphonse a su casa junto a los Tringham, de este modo verificaremos si estas suposiciones son ciertas o no.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

En el trabajo Elliot Arcenaux se sentía algo cansado y con muchas preguntas, pero el maldito trabajo solo traía clientes, no respuestas, resueltamente se recogió su largo cabello en una trenza, como muy pocas veces acostumbraba hacerlo. Al medio día el hombre salió de su trabajo, como hacia frio opto por ponerse un largo gabán de color rojo, caminaba distraído sin prestar atención a la dirección de sus pies en verdad.

Sus pensamientos estaban en otra parte, intentando recordar lo que fue su vida antes, tratando contra su voluntad de encontrar el verdadero nombre que pertenecía a su alma, su familia, sus amigos, su vida. Su pasado

Aunque en verdad no sabía si realmente quería saber.

Cuando caminaba así generalmente sus pies lo dirigían a cuatro sitios específicos, uno eran los cuarteles Generales, de donde siempre huía antes de ser visto por alguien, otro sitio era una adorable casa a las afueras que de alguna manera lo hacia sonreír con nostalgia, otro sitio era otra casa, mucho mas grande que la primera, que le oprimía el corazón, lo entristecía sobremanera y el ultimo lugar era el cementerio.

Y este ultimo lugar fue el que sus pies eligieron para llegar. Frente a las puertas del cementerio, la luz del sol era blanca y fuerte, sin embargo no llegaba a tener un calor superior al característico de finales de invierno, generalmente cuando Elliot llegaba a uno de esos sitios prefería no entrar, quedarse un momento dependiendo de la sensación que le causara y luego irse, pero para hoy sentía algo distinto. Tenia que entrar.

La nieve cubría parcialmente los campos del cementerio, habían varias lapidas, en las cuales rezaban los nombres de los militares muertos. Eran muchos en verdad, pero el rubio se dirigía a un sitio especifico, sabia que existía la materialización de su deseo inconsciente, pero no sabia como.

Caminó a través de los numerosos senderos hasta llegar a dos lapidas que estaban mas juntas que las demás, no leyó los nombres, por alguna razón no lo deseo, simplemente sintió que tenia que recostarse en ese sitio, en medio de las dos lapidas, sobre la blanca nieve y la brisa invernal suave.

Y estuvo asi por mucho tiempo, con los brazos tras su cabeza, mirando fijamente el azul pálido del cielo, tratando de mantener el suave olor de la brisa a esas horas. Totalmente relajado, cerro los ojos con lentitud y sonrió con satisfacción. Se sentía bien ahí, no sentía frio, ni la humedad de la nieve cuando se derrite, tampoco le llegó a importar lo que le dijeran o lo que pensaría la gente si lo vieran ahí, solo sonreía.

Y muchas cosas pasaron por su mente, un cielo azul, azul profundo, los ojos de un bebe, en brazos de una madre amorosa, el padre que lo sostenía en sus piernas mientras hablaban juntos. Una tierna infancia. Pero nada mas, y por desgracia esos recuerdos eran tan borrosos como si hubiera una espesa capa de niebla en medio de sus ojos y esas memorias pasadas.

La mirada estaba perdida en el lugar donde se pone el sol, él acariciaba la tierra con la punta de los dedos, deseando que de alguna manera la sensación de tener algo amado bajo tierra se fuese, porque se sentía solo, porque sabia que añoraba al que dormía, porque esa muerte le quemaba el alma. Y no era uno, parecían ser dos puesto que estaba en medio de dos lapidas cercanas, recostado como estaba reflexiono un poco mas. Distaba aun la locura del entendimiento en un abrazo furtivo de su pasado que se hacia opaco en el olivo, tan certero era ese sentimiento como el hecho de que estaba ahí.

La brisa era calma y solo hacia bailar caprichosamente algunos copos de nieve, se sentó en el sitio con mucho trabajo y extendió los brazos de par en par, la sensación era tan refrescante como muy pocas veces había sentido o recordado sentir, tan libre se sentía que estaba sonriendo, no con burla sino con regocijo pues su corazón estaba ligero y no había cargas en su mente, el suave viento le acariciaba lentamente todo su cuerpo con manos invisibles y bondadosas. Él cerro los ojos y respiro hondo, se levanto con lentitud, como si le molestara hacerlo, la luz blanca del sol acompañaba sus movimientos al compás. Luego se sacudió la nieve con pereza y bostezo ampliamente. Sonrió una ultima vez, estiro sus brazos y giro hacia la salida.

Camino con lentitud y pausadamente, el viento se hizo repentinamente mas fuerte, Elliot se quedo quieto por algo menos de un minuto y luego muchas flores estaban en medio de la corriente fría. Flores blancas, lirios exactamente. Atrapo uno de esos y giro a ver de donde provenían. Eran todos de una mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules que lo miraba con sorpresa, dolor y alegría, todo al tiempo. Había dejado caer dos ramos grandes que seguramente traía consigo, Elliot pensó en ayudarla a recogerlos pero algo le dijo que era mejor dejarlo así, le dedico una cálida sonrisa a la mujer y se fue de ahí. El lirio que había atrapado se fue de entre sus dedos por el viento…

La flor cayo a los pies de la atónita mujer. Las lagrimas empezaron a fluir rápidamente, no sabia porque, pero no eran de dolor, se sentía feliz, como si hubiese descubierto una nueva esperanza que iluminaba el triste camino que por tanto tiempo había acogido desde aquella noche…

La mujer recogió lentamente la flor a sus pies, miro el camino que tomó el hombre, que ella nos sabia muy bien si tomarlo como una alucinación, como un fantasma, como un ángel o como su esperanza finalmente materializada. Sonrió dulcemente y se enjugo las lagrimas, no sabia que creer pero se sentía feliz. Muy feliz.

Y quedo de pie ante las dos tumbas que estaban mas juntas que las demás. Las dos que representaban los restos mortales de quienes ella había considerado su familia.

Maes Huges rezaba la de la derecha.

Edward Elric, decía la otra.

°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Tan solo unos pasos más y Elliot se percato de que le hacía falta algo que siempre intento recuperar, y ese algo estaba en el cementerio militar, en el exacto momento y lugar donde se encontraba.

Era tan poco loable el hecho de querer retomar sus pasos y buscar ese sentimiento, omitiendo todo lo demás, que sencillamente se quedo con ese agradable recuerdo rozándole la piel con insistencia frenética y acelerada. No tenia porque hablarle a alguien de esto, aunque no sabía porque se lo prometía de esa forma a sí mismo. Era como un pecado, algo prohibido y tan apetecido que parecía solo tentación, era como traición.

Como siempre desde que llego a Central sus pensamientos se mezclaban con la razón y los sentimientos en una vorágine, que hoy en especial, era mas vertiginosa. Y sin saber muy bien cómo es que llego a esa conclusión tomo la simple resolución de llegar a casa.

* * *

tachan!! aqui esta el cap 4. espero les gusteeeee. ahora que he acabao semestre espero que les pueda actualizar mas pronittuuu

y entonces, un adelanto con mucho amorrrrr

_CAPITULO 5. REVELACIÓN._

_atrape el espejismo entre mis brazos_

_tenia miedo de que se me escapara_

_y entonces senti que era real_

_pero entonces_

_cuando no me quedaban ya dudas_

_él se fue, _

_ya no tengo nada mas que dolor..._


	5. Chapter 5

!!!

y aqui esta, damas y caballeros, luego de hijuemil puquientos años he vuelto a actualizarrrr!!!!

si si, pueden matarme si quieren... pero si lo hacen ya no habra quien actualice XD el hecho es que lo crean o no esta historia la he escrito en hojitas del cuaderno de la universidad... pero del semestre de hace hijuemil puquientos años asi que no encontraba estas vainas y hace unos dias me puse a enfrentarme contra el monstruo del armario y encontre estas bellezas, ahora si a ver si puedo continuar con la historia... Xb

perdon a las y los lectores por esta increible demora... perdon!!!!!!!!

**NEKO NO GIN**: ^^ gracias por tu apoyo, aqui esta la continuacion y ojala me perdones por la demora, si te hace sentir mejor puedes lanzarme huevos podridos a la casa XD

**ArehFreak**: A MI INCREIBLE LECTORA la que siempre me deja reviews bonitos... perdoname mil veces mas por ser tan tonta y no actualizar... y por no guardar esas hojas en un lugar donde las pudiera encontrar facilmente U_U espero que este capi te guste... si no entonces escribire otros que si te gusten... y si no entonces... perdooooonameee...

**Lady Babsy Angel**: me encantan las criticas constructivas ^^ tratare de usar una terminologia mas coloquial, perooo.. a, ya que, es mi profesion la que me obliga a expresarme de este modo, el cual no odio ni amo, es secillamente la costumbre, pero te prometo que hare mi mejor esfuerzo para no ser tan rebuscada XDDDDDD

**Shadir**: tambien, perdoname por no actualizar, espero que este te guste...

y el disclaimer esta en el capi 4, no lo repetire porque me da pereza y las intenciones ya se conocen, y saben que? si los hace sentir mejor pueden no dejar un review en este capi... a ver si asi me pongo cumplidita ^^°

y aqui señoras y señores, el capitulo 5

* * *

**CAPITULO V**

**LAS FLORES PARA LOS MUERTOS**

La noche transcurrió de forma lenta. Isabel veía con anhelo el horizonte esperando al sol en vano. Estaba muy nerviosa. Su esposo dormía plácidamente, acababa de recuperarse de un terrible dolor de cabeza que lo obligo a guardar reposo, por suerte el día que vendría era festivo y la mujer tenia planes de irse a dar una vuelta. Alphonse le dio una idea de cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho Elliot antes de escapar de la escuela…

-creo que es eso- se dijo resignada la enfermera cerrando los ojos y suspirando- no le he contado a Elliot lo que hizo Alphonse, ni pienso hacerlo. Que diría en el estado que se encuentra, es mejor que se mantenga donde esta, sobretodo la parte del lugar donde lo encontraron…

Un suspiro final y una oración al dios del sueño para finalmente lograr dormir.

-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°-°

Eran ya casi las 11 de la noche y en las oficinas del Fhurer había mucha gente y lo mas sorprendente de todo es que todo estaba en silencio.

Ahí estaban los hermanos Tringham, Winry, Riza, Breda, Farman, Jean, Alexander y por supuesto Roy. Lo que la rubia trajo como noticia de su visita al cementerio mas las sospechas de los hermanos alquimistas traía como resultado una sola cosa: que su búsqueda había finalizado.

Al terminar de contar lo que vio en el cementerio Winry se quedo en un meditabundo silencio, cada movimiento estaba impreso en sus ojos y como una película lo veía reflejado en el vacio al que miraba. Cuando ella llego no sabía si era lo que creía que era o quien creía que era… ahora estaba muy segura… ese era sin duda Edward, aunque había crecido… mucho… estaba muy alto hasta donde pudo apreciar… si… eso fue lo primero que la hizo dudar.

Y entre sus manos mantenía la flor que cayo a sus pies.

Riza por su parte trataba de mantener las esperanzas lo mas lejos posible, tanto de si misma como de Roy, pues muchas veces habían sido defraudados y aunque una mas se contaba con el montón, esta vez las cosas parecían demasiado verídicas y eso le daba miedo… de hecho le daba miedo a todos. Porque no estaban preparados para ese momento, pues durante muchos años se estuvieron sugestionando sobre lo que harían cuando lo encontraran, lo que le iban a decir y se imaginaban lo que les iba a responder.

Pero siempre era un Edward solo, errabundo, sucio, harapiento, abandonado… jamás llegaron a pensar que lo iban a encontrar con una familia, sin memoria y con otro nombre.

-estamos perdiendo el juicio- dijo Riza en un susurro sacudiéndose la cabeza frenéticamente- esta es solo una esperanza mas, una de tantas que ya hemos tenido… puede que parezca diferente pero hasta que no se confirme no lo es.

-creo General que eso ya esta confirmado- dijo Breda con algo de temor- la información de los hermanos Tringham mas lo que nos ha traído Winry…

-y si a eso le sumamos el increíble parecido del pequeño Al conmigo- añadió Alphonse

-y el hecho de que tenga exactamente las mismas prótesis mecánicas que tenia Edward- dijo Fletcher

-y que solo recuerde sus últimos seis años- siguió Russel

-¡ya basta!- grito la rubia perdiendo la paciencia, todos se encogieron en sus puestos- entendí, ¿contentos? Este parece que si es Edward Elric.

-este es- susurro Roy, la rubia lo fulmino con la mirada

- ya ha dicho eso otras veces su excelencia, ¿Qué le hace pensar que esta vez es distinto?

- todo…

Desde que Edward desapareció muchas cosas habían cambiado en el Cuartel General y una de ellas era Roy Mustang, y junto a él Riza Hawkeye. Ambos tomaron bajo su tutela a Alphonse, pero siempre estaban imaginando formas de encontrar al mayor de los Elric, mantenían las esperanzas aunque no pudieran moverse mucho debido al, ahora si, excesivo trabajo. Pero nunca dejaron de buscar directa o indirectamente… sin embargo…

- porque nos evita- dijo Alexander con voz meditabunda.

- no recuerda que fue Edward- explico Russel- creo que es por eso.

- aun así no debería comportarse de esa forma- dijo Jean subiendo cada vez mas el volumen de su voz a medida que su razonamiento se estaba formando- ni aun con la cabeza en otra parte al menos su subconsciente debería ser capaz de identificarnos como algo parecido a una familia, porque eso fuimos para él verdad? una jodida familia que se las arreglo para sobrevivir las duras y las maduras ¡pero en cambio nos evita! Porque…

Y en ese momento, cuando Havoc iba a continuar con su apasionado discurso se escucho un portazo y una presencia que dejo de estar en la estancia. Riza Hawkeye había abandonado el lugar olvidando sus pertenencias (Blackhayette y sus papeles) tratando de huir del pensamiento que destemplaba sus nervios de acero.

Edward Elric los odiaba…

-°-°-°-°-°-°

Por fin en casa. Vacía, sola, oscura… ahí recordó lo que había dejado en la oficina, su perro, sus papeles y su cordura, ¿desde cuándo ella se comportaba de una manera tan infantil?, pero es que no quería regresar a ese momento

-nunca mas

Se repetía a cada segundo mientras caminaba lentamente escaleras arriba a su habitación. Había algo en ese día que la obligo a sacar sus temores mas profundos, a desear llorar como muy pocas veces lo había hecho… como por ejemplo la noche en la que Edward se perdió. Porque ella también sufrió, ella también perdió una parte de su cuerpo y cambio una parte de su alma. Se dio cuenta de lo corta que era la vida y de las prioridades que debía mantener, las que debía cambiar y aquellas que tenia que desechar. Aprendió a usar la Alquimia y ya no le temía al dolor o a la muerte sino al olvido, al abandono y a la soledad. Por eso no podía explicarse la razón de que dejara todo literalmente botado en su oficina para llegar a su casa solitaria, por eso no sabia porque aun no encendía las luces y porque se quedo viendo la luna.

Por eso veía su mano izquierda, totalmente de automail desde el antebrazo, pero con su mente en otro pensamiento, ella, Riza Hawkeye, debía hacer algo para evitar que ese alguien que ocupaba sus pensamientos se ausentara mas de su existencia. Edward compuso una pesadilla o un sueño para Riza, ella se acerco a Alphonse mas que ninguno en el equipo y sabia ahora que el Alquimista de Acero debía regresar no solo por los que lo esperaban, sino también por los que le retenían en la memoria como un amable recuerdo del alma.

La rubia conocía bien los sentimientos que rondaban en esa oficina, pero no en el lugar en el que ahora se encontraba. De la pequeña habitación en la que antes vivía, paso a una casa cuando acogió a Alphonse y a Winry. Ahora vivían los tres ahí, pero esperaba que sus dos protegidos tardaran bastante. Seguro que se pasarían por el cementerio, aun a media noche, para visitar la tumba vacía de Edward. Desgraciadamente el sexto sentido de Riza le advertía que esa no iba a ser la ultima vez que se toparan con el ahora llamado "señor Arcenaux" ni tampoco iba a ser la cosa mas conmovedora…

Todo paso hace tanto tiempo y tan rápido… King Bradley desapareció misteriosamente, el equipo quedo dispersado, Roy y ella en medio de una vorágine de relámpagos, fuego y escombro que temblaban raquíticamente y resquebrajaban el suelo donde se encontraban. Cuando Edward les dejo con el recuerdo de su mas grande sonrisa antes de condenarse en lo oscuro.

Cuando esa explosión sacudió a la nación entera.

Sus ojos, generalmente fríos, ahora miraban suplicantes al cielo. Esa noche ella hizo algo que en otras circunstancias no habría hecho, pero con una posibilidad de morir tan próxima no podía esconder mas lo que guardaba, porque parecía no haber otra oportunidad. Cerro los ojos con fuerza… no supo como es que esa "otra" oportunidad había llegado.

-FLASHBACK-

_-no me agrada esto- dijo María Ross cuando bajaron hasta llegar a los niveles inferiores de la mansión del Fhurer._

_-a nadie le agrada, pero hay que hacerlo rápido- dijo el Coronel Mustang mirando a todos lados. El aire estaba seco._

_Entraron en filas ordenadas, con las armas listas y en máxima alerta, la advertencia estaba dada, las pruebas eran contundentes, pero solo los mas fieles se atrevieron a escuchar y arriesgarse en esa misión. Fue entonces cuando una explosión desde el interior los puso en posición de batalla a todos pero nada podían hacer contra un temblor, una bola de fuego y una criatura que parecía dominarlo todo desde atrás._

_Un momento después una gran cantidad de rayos salían en todas direcciones. _

_Mas caos._

_Mas caos._

_Todo era demasiado rápido._

_Riza sentía que estaba en un torbellino, luego miro a Roy y trato de correr hacia él, lo empujo para evitar que varias filosas hojas de acero lo partieran en dos, pero su brazo izquierdo pago la equivalencia por la victima._

_De nuevo todo muy rápido y borroso._

_Entonces Riza recordó a Edward, seguro que él sabría que hacer en estos momentos. Pero no se encontraba ahí._

_Solo podía ver su sonrisa confiada y alegre._

_Sintió la voz de Roy y fue hacia él. Los dos estaban juntos agazapados en algún rincón, mientras el suelo se ondulaba bajo los fuertes choques que la criatura provocaba. Mas rayos, mas fuego. _

_-Roy- dijo Riza con las fuerzas que le quedaban, saltándose sus reglas y protocolos militares, llamándolo por su nombre, pensando en él como persona y no como superior. Iba a continuar pero el pelinegro la interrumpió_

_-tranquila, saldremos de esta._

_-no me importa- dijo ella, luego sonrió, su vida estaba al limite- solo quería decirte que... te amo…_

… _una explosión_

_ … una tormenta_

_ … la inconsciencia_

_ Y una desaparición._

-FIN FLASHBACK-

La luna aun continuaba con ella y acompañaba sus recuerdos, murmuraba mil perdones a todos los que murieron esa noche, mil perdones a sus compañeros que aun vivían con las consecuencias, mil perdones a su actual Fhurer, mil perdones por sus palabras y mil perdones a quienes ahora protegía. Su mano de automail se cerro en un puño y ahora las lagrimas fluían dolorosamente deprisa, y trataba de ahogar sus suspiros de dolor, y se quedaba así sin percatarse de que acababan de llegar sus protegidos y se encontraban en el primer piso, al pie de las escaleras mirando al vacio oscuro de arriba, ambos sabían donde estaba ella, Blackhayatte en brazos de Winry gemía despacito conociendo por la atmosfera que se respiraba en aquella casa de tanto dolor y junto a ellos el Fhurer.

-quédense aquí, iré a hablar con ella- susurro Roy a Alphonse y a Winry, los cuales muy a pesar de no querer apartarse de Riza, obedecieron pues era el Fhurer y no otro quien mejor la conocía.

Pero Riza seguía llorando en silencio, seguía sumergida en sus recuerdos y en todas las cosas que despertaban dolor y alegría al tiempo. Porque esa noche se sentía desgraciada sin poder especificarlo aun. Roy subió las escaleras lo mas silenciosamente que pudo, y la encontró en su habitación, ordenada metódicamente como siempre, pero ella estaba en medio de todo, dando la espalda a la puerta abierta, mirando a la ventana, temblando despacito cada vez que quería ahogar un suspiro.

-Riza- susurro el pelinegro acercándose lentamente a la mujer, ella giro inmediatamente con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa, tratando de secarse las lagrimas tan pronto como se lo permitieran sus temblores.

-lo siento señor- luego ella se paro firme y saludo como correspondía- perdón por salir sin un propósito…

-ya basta Riza- dijo el pelinegro- ¿Qué no vez que ya no estamos en la oficina? ¿Qué ya no quiero mas rangos y obstáculos entre nosotros?

- ¿disculpe señor?

- deja de decirme señor- dijo Roy acercándose mas a la rubia, ella se quedo quieta- llámame Roy, por favor…

- lo siento- dijo Riza, con voz firme pero casi en un susurro, esta vez no se molesto en secarse las lagrimas- lo siento…

Por supuesto que Roy recordaba lo que Riza había dicho aquella noche, y él estaba muy seguro de su respuesta, pero luego de todo aquello algo de la rubia se había perdido… mas frialdad y misterio se sumo a esos ojos que el tanto amaba y temía, pero esa noche pudo ver nuevamente a Riza, la mujer, la persona que sufría, que dudaba que sentía y que lo necesitaba.

-no tienes porque disculparte- sonrió el pelinegro acariciando el rostro de la mujer frente a él- a menos que te arrepientas de lo que me dijiste.

-yo… no- esta vez Riza se sonrojo levemente, como tan pocas veces lo hacia.

-entonces yo tampoco- susurro Roy.

Y se acerco a la rubia lentamente, dudando de sus acciones, de las posibles consecuencias… mas que todo las inmediatas que podían incluir un par de agujeros en el cráneo por tanto atrevimiento, pero es que lo pospuso por mucho tiempo, añorándola. Y para sorpresa de él fue Riza quien culmino sus intenciones… y se acercaron rápidamente, pero sin precipitarse, a finalmente cumplir un deseo de hace tantos años… un sencillo beso, uno que valía por todos los años de silencio, por todas las noches en vela, por todas las veces que pudieron hacerlo y no tuvieron el valor para culminarlo… como ahora, que saboreaban el deseo y lo prohibido, las reglas rotas y los labios hambrientos el uno del otro. Casi salvaje, delirante, perfecto.

Que tontos fueron.

Por no haberlo hecho antes, claro esta.


End file.
